


Как мы дошли до жизни такой?

by Tigresa_Romana, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: The Architect - Fandom, The Perfect Score (2004)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, Другие роли, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мартин решил перебраться подальше от семьи. В Корнелл, где случайно стал соседом Кайла по комнате</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как мы дошли до жизни такой?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: АУ, кроссовер с фильмом Соседка по комнате

— Мартин! Давай к нам! — закричала на всю забегаловку Сара. Рядом сидящая Ребекка мимолетно улыбнулась и помахала рукой. Потом скрестила руки на груди и снова нахмурилась.

Девчонки были в своем репертуаре: зажигательная «оторвись по полной» Сара и суперответственная «старшая сестра» Ребекка. С соответствующим настроением и выражениями лиц. Не соответствующими вчерашней студенческой попойке.

— Слушай, так голова с утра раскалывалась, — затараторила Сара, стоило Мартину усесться за их столик. — Даже сейчас слегка побаливает. А у тебя? Хорошо вчера повеселились!

— А больше у тебя ничего не побаливает? — мрачно буркнула недовольная Ребекка. — И ты обещала позвонить, если у Стивена ночевать останешься.

— Нет, мы со Стивеном все делали нежно, — язвительно улыбнулась Сара в ответ. — Я забыла. Прости.

Мартин решил вклиниться в перепалку:

— Ты ночевала в нашей общаге?

— Ну да. Стивен живет там. — Развела руками Сара и встала из-за столика. — Ты что-нибудь будешь заказывать? Я хочу еще кофе. Сразу говорю — предлагаю первый и последний раз.

— С доставкой к столу? Да. Банановый латте и что-нибудь из шоколада с шоколадом.

Ему определенно повезло столкнуться с девчонками в первый же день переезда из Чикаго в Нью-Йорк. Иначе от одних вступительных шестичасовых клаузур два дня кряду повеситься можно было бы.

— Ого! Все так печально? — округлила глаза Сара.

— Да. Затык с последней работой. В расчетах цифры не сходятся, и из-за этой мелочи весь проект летит псу под хвост.

— Попроси Кайла, твоего соседа по комнате, — влезла с советом Ребекка. — Он же вроде хорошо в этом разбирается.

— Уже.

— И? — Сара склонилась и шутливо чмокнула его в лоб. — Вы же вчера так мило корпели над столом с ворохом чертежей, когда мы зашли за вами.

— Корпели.

— Мартин! 

— Ну… мы с Кайлом проснулись в одной постели. Без трусов.

— Фу! Как ты… Стоп. Вы переспали?

— Сара. Никаких расспросов без кофе и шоколада.

— Уже бегу, — фыркнула она и ушла к барной стойке.

Мартину Сара нравилась. Простая и милая. Не то что серьезная и строгая Ребекка.

— Переживаешь? 

— А? Наверно.

С одной Ребеккой разговаривать не хотелось, и Мартин предпочел свалить в сортир. Благо, когда он вернулся, латте и большой кусок шоколадного пирога в шоколадной глазури уже ждали его на столе.

— Сара, ты богиня! — Мартин звонко поцеловал ее в щеку и припал к латте.

— Следующий кофе за твой счет.

— Не вопрос, — пережевывая пирог, пробурчал Мартин. И выругался: — Черт! 

— Что?

— Теперь Кайл, скорее всего, откажется помогать мне с работой. А в понедельник ее сдавать.

И Ребекка, и Сара замерли. Удивленно переглянулись, и Сара не выдержала:

— Мартин, ты… засранец! Вдруг у него травма! Моральная.

— Это у меня травма, — возмутился он в ответ. — Будет. Если не сделаю проект. Придется вернуться в Чикаго к безумно любящей матери и сверхпонимающему отцу. А. Ну и к дорогой сестричке.

— Ты засранец, — повторила Сара.

— Я уже понял.

— А работу и сам мог бы сделать.

— Мог бы. Вдвоем веселее.

— То есть ты вообще не переживаешь, что с парнем переспал? — Ребекка, похоже, никак не успокаивалась со своим любопытством.

— Парень, девушка… Какая в… — запнулся Мартин, посмотрев на нее. — Ребекка! Не смотри на меня так! Мне страшно становится.

— Только попробуй договорить! — прошипела та в ответ.

— Мы поняли, — подвела итог Сара. — Разницы никакой.

— Ну и? Зачем мне тогда переживать?

— А как же чувства, эмоции?

— Какие чувства? Мы знакомы меньше недели! Тут уже либо стоит, либо не стоит. Зато все честно.

— Ты пошляк, Мартин. А, глядя на тебя, и не скажешь, что сын уважаемого архитектора.

— Сперва смотайся в гетто, где мой отец аварийный дом построил, а потом говори про него с уважением.

— Про дом?

— Про отца!

— Ты засранец, Мартин, — в третий раз вздохнула Сара. — Не пробовал подойти к Кайлу и поговорить?

— После того как он натянул трусы и пулей свалил в душевую?

— Это точно не было предложением к продолжению?

Мартин даже оторвался от охрененно сладкого пирога, чтобы скопировать выражение лица Ребекки.

— Что? Я пошутила!

Он снова печально уткнулся в свой латте — пирог как-то странно быстро закончился.

— И что теперь будешь делать?

— Не знаю. 

— Ну он тебе хоть нравится?

— Судя по тому, как мы долго не могли расплестись поутру — да.

— Без подробностей, Мартин!

— Эй! Ты сама спрашиваешь.

— Ну… вы всегда можете разъехаться.

— Если я не сделаю работу — даже разъезжаться не придется.

— Вчера же вроде его девушка приезжала, — ровным тоном выдала Ребекка.

— У него еще и девушка есть? — со стоном врезался лбом в стол Мартин.

— С каким-то рослым черным парнем, — продолжила она. — С ним же и уехала. И судя по тому, как они сосались на выезде из кампуса — она явно уже не девушка Кайла.

— Правда?! — воскликнула Сара.

— Так чего ты молчала! — Мартин выскочил из-за стола и рванул в общежитие.

Кайл оказался там. Понуро сидел и разбирал их вчерашние расчеты.

— Кайл, я… — с порога начал Мартин.

— Как мы дошли до жизни такой? — не глядя спросил тот.

— Ты о чем?

— Анна бросила меня ради Деза. Я любил только ее, со школы. А вчера переспал с тобой. И ты даже не попытался с утра набить мне морду. 

— Ну… Я не жалею. Не помню, что вчера было, но не жалею. А ты?

— Удивляюсь, — ответил Кайл, подняв голову и посмотрев в глаза Мартину. — Потому что как бы мы ни дошли, мне почему-то все нравится.


End file.
